


Sunflower Diner

by Marry234328



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика, охотники на демонов, типа хёрт комфорт, что-то вроде хоррор комедии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Очередная охота Сохо и Гонхака на демона.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 2





	Sunflower Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunflower Diner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757383) by [oorrrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorrrt/pseuds/oorrrt). 



Сохо открывает пассажирскую дверь в машине Гонхака, закидывает бейсбольную биту на заднее сиденье и садится.

— Извини за спешку, — извиняется Гонхак.

Сохо взъерошивает волосы.  
— Пустяки. Но я должен тебя предупредить, что у меня депки от грибов.

Гонхак сужает глаза.  
— Ты уверен, что будешь в порядке?

— Да, всё уже почти прошло. Я просто примиряюсь с новыми знаниями о вселенной.

Гонхак начинает набирать скорость, как только они выезжают за пределы кампуса. Сохо прислоняется лбом к окну. Мир по прежнему выглядит более динамичным, и он всё ещё может улавливать структуру окружающего лучше, чем, если бы он был трезвым, но странное чувство нахождения за пределами времени почти рассеялось.

— Демон, про которого мы слышали в последние месяцы, наконец-то, был замечен в соседнем городе, — говорит Гонхак.

— Как долго туда ехать?

— Около сорока минут.

Сохо смотрит на небо. Уже почти вечер, слабый солнечный свет ярко выделяется для него из-за галлюциногена в организме. Солнце зайдёт через пару минут, и он не уверен, что хочет таскаться по неизвестным лесам ночью.

— Нужно поторопиться, — говорит Гонхак, будто прочитав его мысли. Может, так и было. В данный момент, он бы не удивился телепатии. Он напевает себе под нос песню, в существовании которой даже не уверен.

— Хочешь музыки? — спрашивает Гонхак.

Сохо вспоминает.  
— Да! Я недавно сделал дорожный плейлист с музыкой для охоты на демонов.

Гонхак улыбается. Сохо думает, что слышит нежность в его голосе, и от этого в его животе летают бабочки. Он достает телефон из кармана и подключает к аудиосистеме.

Начинает играть _«Love Bomb»_. Сохо теребит нитки из разрезов на своих джинсах, Гонхак сосредоточен на дороге. Если не считать почти неслышного подпевания Сохо, было тихо, когда песня затихла, а потом сменилась на _«Likey»_. Потом на _«Airplane»_. Потом на _«Roller Coaster»_.

Гонхак поворачивается к нему, сузив глаза.  
— Хён, это просто сладкий кпоп.

Сохо выдергивает нитку из штанов.  
— Ага, но я сделал из него плейлист.

Гонхак берёт телефон с колен Сохо и пролистывает песни.  
— _Для охоты на демонов?_

— Да, я сказал тебе, что сделал его для этого. А ещё я включаю его когда хожу за продуктами и занимаюсь спортом.

— Подожди, ты…

— Да, да, я занимаюсь спортом.

— … Ты ходишь за продуктами? — продолжает Гонхак. Он фыркает. — Все люди, которые уважают себя, должны заниматься спортом.

Сохо скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Но не все _могут_ , Гонхак. И что ты имеешь в виду, конечно, я хожу за продуктами. Как, по-твоему, я ем?

— Столовая и кража еды, — Гонхак ухмыляется, будто он выиграл какой-то спор, после чего кладёт телефон обратно на колени Сохо, как он любит — экраном вниз.

На дороге всего пара машин. Это странно для вечера четверга, но Сохо думает, что это потому, что они спешат, и вселенная заботится о них.  
Гонхак кусает губы — нервная привычка. Сохо убирает прядь волос от его лица, позволяя пальцам ненадолго задержаться на ухе.

— О чём ты думаешь?

— Мне интересно, покинули ли люди город, или хотя бы приняли меры безопасности, — говорит Гонхак нахмурившись.

— Скорее всего, нет, никто не воспринимает демонов серьёзно.

— Чего я _не понимаю_. Буквально два года назад демон убил одиннадцать человек.

— Но потом были дюжины не особо опасных демонов. Если бы люди реагировали на каждого, то всё время была бы массовая паника.

— И всё равно. Я _знаю_ , что этот — опасный.

Сохо улыбается ему, но Гонхак всё ещё смотрит на дорогу.  
— Я верю тебе.

И это правда. Гонхак изучает демонов и на учёбе и в свободное время, было бы глупо _не_ верить ему. Но его беспокойство заразно. Ему льстит, что Гонхак приходит к нему со своими демоническими проблемами, но Сохо не знает что делать. Он чувствует себя мошенником. Мошенником с бейсбольной битой.

Всё началось, когда они встретились в секции демонологии в библиотеке их университета. Гонхак был там для исследования, Сохо просто из любопытства. А потом они начали зависать вместе, потом приглядываться друг к другу. И затем первое свидание, которое возможно было не свиданием, когда Гонхак пригласил Сохо в поездку. Убить демона.

Ладно, чтобы найти демона, который якобы просто болтался поблизости. Но демон оказался агрессивным, а Сохо оказался на удивление хорош в избиении до смерти.

Он чувствовал себя немного сексуальным. Гонхаку было тошно. Но он был впечатлён! Но Сохо всё ещё не был уверен свидание это или нет. И думал об этом до сих пор.

Гонхак в принципе целыми днями у него из головы не выходит, думает Сохо. В моменты, между потерей чувства времени и исследования значения сезонов, он скучает по Гонхаку. Он хочет делить эти моменты с ним.

Он смотрит на него, пока _«Hi High»_ играет на фоне, до побелевших костяшек сжимающего руль. Гонхак смотрит в ответ, но всего на секунду, после чего тянется и берёт Сохо за руку.

— Мы будем там через пять минут, — говорит он.

Сохо помещает свои пальцы между его, скрепляя их руки крепче.  
— Я не думаю, что готов.

— К чему там готовиться?

— Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю, я не знаю зачем ты взял меня с собой.

Гонхак сжимает его руку.  
— Ты спас мою жизнь в прошлый раз.

Он отпускает Сохо, который тут же засовывает руки под свои бёдра, чтобы не попытаться снова взять его за руку.  
— Удача новичка, — кисло говорит он.

— Когда ты там, ты… остаёшься собранным, — Гонхак делает глубокий вдох. — Я помню прошлый раз, когда я чувствовал себя потерянным, ты был тем, кто собрал всё вместе. Понял что неправильно. Я доверяю твоей интуиции, и ты должен тоже.

Сохо поворачивается лицом к окну; он не может смотреть на Гонхака сейчас.

— Я доверяю _тебе_.

Гонхак тормозит на парковке около парка. Они успокаивают дыхание. Сохо снимает свой носок и одевает его на биту, морща нос от немного неприятного запаха. Гонхак поднимает на это бровь.

— Я слышал, что если ты оденешь носок на биту и кто-то захочет схватить её, чтобы лишить тебя баланса, то они схватятся за носок и он соскользнёт, — объясняет Сохо.

— Что-то я не припомню такого правила в бейсболе, — шутит Гонхак. Шутка безвольно повисает между ними, слишком обеспокоенными, чтобы смеяться.

Снаружи, небо сумеречно-синее, со всполохами последних оранжевых закатных облаков. Сохо вспоминает, что в этот день солнце взошло ярче и более оранжевым, чем обычно. Тогда он даже не мог себе представить, что будет охотиться на кровожадного демона после его захода.

Гонхак запирает машину и кладёт ключ в карман, оглядываясь по сторонам. На парковке больше не было машин, ни единого следа присутствия человека. Он открывает багажник и достаёт оттуда маленький кинжал и нож-бабочку. Последний он протягивает Сохо.

— Когда ты освятил их? — спрашивает Сохо, крутя нож в руке.

— Кое-кто освятил пруд за моим домом, так что я могу просто класть новое оружие в воду. Получается быстрее, так как мы не можем их использовать, как только они поразят плоть демона.

— В любом случае, как мы найдём демона?

Гонхак щурится на закатное солнце.  
— Я думаю, он сам найдёт _нас_.

— Разве тогда не будет лучше подождать его здесь?

— Нет, он ещё может не знать, что мы здесь. Кроме того, шанс, что мы застанем его врасплох, будет огромным преимуществом для нас.

Они заходят в лес. С деревьями, возвышающимися над ними, была темнота. Гонхак достаёт из кармана электрошокер и плотно прикладывает его к телефону, со слабо светящейся оттуда картой парка. В другой руке он держит кинжал, направленный немного вперед, подсознательно подготовленный к бою. Сохо перекладывает биту из руки в руку.

Быть на улице и идти своими собственными ногами, успокаивает его, даёт ему чувство контроля. Его ветровка колышется в обе стороны от его боков, воспроизводя собственные звуки шелеста листвы на ветру и часть его желает, быть одетым в менее шумную одежду.

Не важно. Демон всё равно, скорее всего, найдёт их первым. Гонхак просто притворяется оптимистом.

Они идут в тишине, день градиентом сменяется ночью. По крайней мере, сегодня полнолуние; даже под пологом деревьев совсем не темно.

— _Чёрт_ , — шепчет Гонхак. — Сегодня полнолуние.

— Разве это плохо, что мы можем видеть?

— Нет, но способности демонов усиливаются в полнолуние. Даже весь демонологический департамент в совокупности почти ничего не знает о силе луны.

— Отлично, — Сохо закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

Когда он открывает их, что-то в тропинке перед ними выглядит по-другому.  
Она… темнее. Он щурится, и кажется, что воздух колеблется на их пути.

Сохо хватает Гонхака за руку. На что тот вопросительно на него смотрит.  
— Эй, впереди нас. Оно там или у меня всё ещё галлюцинации?

Гонхак всматривается, брови свелись к переносице.  
— Я не уверен, что…

— _Там!_ — шипит Сохо. Колебания усиливаются, как летняя жара над асфальтом, а затем полностью исчезает. Становится темнее, чем было.

— Ищете меня?

Сохо и Гонхак оборачиваются.

Демон смеётся.

Он похожего вида, что и предыдущий, убитый Сохо; у него тело человекоподобной собаки, шипы и глаза повсюду. Но он не выглядит материальным, границы его тела размыты и не в фокусе.

— Мы здесь, чтобы убить тебя, — говорит Гонхак, голосом более глубоким, чем обычно, но Сохо замечает, как он дрожит.

Как и демон. Он ухмыляется, острые зубы мерцают под лунным светом.  
— Не притворяйся уверенным, это не прилично.

— Мы не позволим тебе навредить кому-либо, — на этот раз голос Гонхака твёрже.

— Слишком поздно, птенец.

Гонхак резко втягивает воздух.

Сохо ударяет демона битой по голове.

Демон набрасывается на него, его руки в воздухе становятся острыми когтями. Сохо отражает его атаку и махнув битой, сильно бьёт его по животу.

Он сплёвывает и оборачивается на Сохо, но Гонхак бьёт его электрошокером, прежде, чем демон успевает сделать шаг.

Его тёмное, деформированное тело бьётся в конвульсиях, и Сохо опускает свою биту на долю дюйма. Может это будет проще, чем он думал.

Демон встаёт, вырывая пружинку электрошокера из своей руки. Сохо не знает точно, но, кажется, демон стал выше.

Демон стремительно прыгает на него.

Сохо отскакивает с его пути. Но когти всё равно царапают его руку и рвут при этом его куртку. Жжёт.

Гонхак тянется и снова бьёт демона шокером. Демон ворчит и отступает назад, скользя взглядом по ним двоим.

Голова демона быстро пропадает из фокуса. Сохо делает глубокий вдох, не уверенный, точно ли демон делает это или это последствия грибов. Он также не уверен, какой из этих вариантов лучше. Рана от пореза жжёт ещё сильнее.

— Я отпущу тебя, — торгуется демон. — Я позволю тебе покинуть этот лес невредимым, птенец.

— _Хватит называть меня так_. И почему я должен верить тебе? — рычит Гонхак.

Демон усмехается.  
— Ты не должен, птичник! Но шанс уйти из леса невредимым намного лучше, чем борьба со мной и твоё прощание с жизнью, — он медленно и неестественно крадётся к Гонхаку. Гонхак остаётся на месте, выставив перед собой электрошокер, готовый ударить в любой момент.

И Сохо видит метку. Между лопатками демона, излучающую оранжевый свет. Если он будет быстрым и тихим, то сможет ударить.

Он оценивает расстояние. Быстрота будет более эффективна, чем тишина. Он раскрывает нож-бабочку и нападает.

Кончик лезвия находится в сантиметрах от метки демона, когда порезы на его руке начинают _гореть_.

Сохо застывает, и этого достаточно, чтобы направление его удара сбилось, и нож вонзился намного ниже. Он падает, нож всё ещё остается погружён в плоть демона.

Демон пронзительно кричит. Затем крик переходит в смех. Звук отдаётся эхом в голове Сохо. Больно.

_Блять._

Если освящённое лезвие попадает не в метку демона, тогда демон набирает больше сил. Плюс, нож теперь бесполезен, даже если Сохо сможет извлечь его обратно.

И порез всё ещё горит. Яд? Его рука немеет. Гонхак кричит.

Подождите. Гонхак.

Сохо вскакивает с земли от звука его голоса. Границы всего леса расплываются, как демон расплывался раньше.

Тёплая рука оборачивается вокруг него, помогая встать ровно. Пахнет лавандой. Гонхак.

Гонхак?

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Сохо вертит головой, чтобы увидеть лицо Гонхака, так близко, с нахмуренным от волнения лбом.

Он стонет.

— Я отвечу тебе позже.

Гонхак продолжает держать его, пока они медленно идут вперёд. Кажется, будто его тепло возвращает Сохо обратно к реальности, боль немного притупляется, мир возвращается в фокус.

— Подожди. Где демон? — Сохо чувствует, как Гонхак дышит, его грудь вздымается близко к его боку.

— Он убежал в лес. Я… Я не знаю почему, после того как ты вышел из строя, он стал сильнее и я не смог остановить его в одиночку.

— Может быть, мы навредили ему больше, чем он показал, — говорит Сохо. Он пытается оставаться оптимистичным.

— Может быть… — Гонхак замолкает. Он оборачивается и вглядывается в лес, окружающий их. Ничего. — Нам нужно возвращаться домой.

— Но демон всё ещё где-то здесь. Более сильный, чем до этого, — Сохо морщится. — Извини за это.

Гонхак сжимает его руку.  
— Это было ошибкой, такое случается. И я знаю, что демон всё ещё здесь, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы _ты_ был живым.

— Я буду в порядке. Мне уже лучше, — Сохо выдёргивает свою руку из хватки Гонхака. — Видишь? Идём.

— Но…

— Если мы не убьём его сейчас, а он убьёт других людей, я не смогу жить с собой.

Гонхак вздыхает.  
— Ты прав, — он берёт Сохо за руку, в которой больше нет ножа-бабочки.

Рука Гонхака немного влажная, крепко сжимающая руку Сохо. И это означает, что Гонхак держит свой клинок и электрошокер в одной руке. Что на самом деле не хорошо, если демон нападёт.

Но Сохо не хочет отпускать его.

Гонхак ведёт их в лес, дорога стирается за их спинами. На секунду Сохо беспокоится, что это не Гонхак на самом деле, это демон обманывает его, но демон не смог бы сымитировать запах Гонхака. Он не знал бы о привычке Гонхака кусать губы, когда он нервничает, или о том, как он сжимает оружие в руке когда идёт.

— Я бы знал, если бы это был не ты, — говорит Сохо вслух.

— Что? — Гонхак смутившись, смотрит на него.

— Ничего, — говорит Сохо, приковав взгляд к земле.

Листья сырые из-за недавно прошедшего дождя. Сохо всё ещё может почувствовать его в воздухе, сырость, закованную в ловушку под кронами деревьев. Его левая нога кажется грязной и мокрой из-за того, что она без носка.

Не далеко слышен шорох. Гонхак слышит его тоже, прижимая Сохо ближе к себе. Они осматривают лес рядом с собой, ища любое движение. Очередной шорох.

Невысокий парень хромая, выходит из-за дерева.

Сохо заносит биту.

— Подожди, нет, пожалуйста, не бей меня, — парень взмаливает.

Сохо колеблется. Парень испуганно смотрит на него, его глаза широко раскрыты. Но что-то не так.

Очертания парня колеблются.

Сохо щурится, и он может видеть, как внешность парня слегка мерцает — туманная и неосязаемая. Он быстро осматривает дерево позади него. Оно в фокусе.

Сохо снова заносит биту.  
— Гонхак, это демон, — говорит он, не отводя взгляда от демона.

— Пожалуйста, мне нужна помощь, — молит демон.

Гонхак ничего не говорит.

— Гонхак?

Сохо даже не слышит его движений. Он всё же решается посмотреть на него.

Гонхак бледен. Глаза широко раскрыты. Руки безвольно висят. Застывший.

Сохо трогает его за локоть.

— Гонхак. Гонхак! Это…

— Это Ё Хванун, — шепчет Гонхак, дрожащим голосом.

Сохо хмурится.  
— Нет, это де…

— Он пропал два года назад. Мы… Мы вместе ходили в старшую школу.

— Демон притворяется им, — говорит Сохо, его голос становится всё выше и выше. — Демон знает и пытается обмануть тебя.

— Гонхак-хён, — говорит демон, до невообразимого мягким голосом. — Пожалуйста, не навреди мне, — он делает шаг вперёд. Сохо одёргивает их с Гонхаком назад.

— Гонхаки-хён… — демон делает ещё один шаг. Сохо замахивается битой.

— Хён. Пожалуйста. Помоги мне.

Сохо бросает взгляд на Гонхака. В его глазах слёзы.

— Мне было так страшно, Гонхаки-хён. Я не знаю что случилось.

Гонхак прерывисто выдыхает.  
— Всё в порядке, — бормочет он. — Всё будет в порядке, — прежде чем Сохо может удержать его, он начинает идти вперёд, заключая демона в объятие.

— Я скучал по тебе, — слышит Сохо как говорит Гонхак, надломленным голосом.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Пальцы демона оборачиваются в когти.

Сохо прыгает вперёд, разделяя собой демона и Гонхака. Демон в удивлении отходит от Гонхака, но его когти погружаются в спину Сохо.

Сохо кричит.

Боль и размытость возвращаются снова с удвоенной силой. Сквозь дымку боли, Сохо удаётся удержать хватку на плечах демона и уронить их обоих во влажные листья.

Они вкатываются в дерево, Сохо оказывается под демоном. Он рычит на него, зубы всё такие же острые, как и раньше, но более пугающие из-за нахождения в человеческом рту.

— Ты не знаешь, что ты делаешь, — шипит демон.

Сохо толкает демона в грудь, но он слишком слаб, чтобы спихнуть его. Его бита потерялась, в то время когда они катились и не то чтобы он мог использовать её в этой позиции. Он пихает демона коленом в живот.

Демон хрюкает от боли. Громче, чем Сохо ожидал. Даже ему самому было ясно, что его атака была бесполезна.

— Гонхак-хён, — говорит демон. — Твой друг бьёт меня.

Сохо не слышит никакого ответа от Гонхака. Он неохотно отводит глаза от демона, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Гонхак всё ещё стоит на том же месте, что и раньше, его взгляд пуст и жуток от света луны в его глазах.

— Сохо, — говорит демон, сузив глаза. И боже, с закрытым ртом, он правда выглядит как кто-то их возраста, потрёпанный и избитый.

Сохо хрюкает в ответ. Это самое большее, что он может сделать.

— Что ты собираешься делать? Гонхак не поможет тебе, — демон улыбается, зная, что Гонхак не может услышать его с этого расстояния.

И даже если бы он мог. Сделал бы он что-нибудь? Помог бы он Сохо?  
Сохо наполнен сожалением. Он не должен был дать себе довериться Гонхаку.

Демон отпускает свои руки. Но Сохо слишком слаб, чтобы двигаться.

Демон встаёт, намеренно ссутулившись, чтобы казаться беспомощным.

— Гонхаки-хён, подойди, пожалуйста.

Гонхак словно завороженный, медленно идёт к демону.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, — говорит Сохо настолько громко насколько может.

— Он навредит тебе. Гонхак, нет.

Гонхак останавливается в полутора метрах от демона.

— Хён, — шепчет демон. — Смотри.

Демон протягивает руки, похрустывая костяшками пальцев. Сохо с трудом понимает, как его руки трансформируются из человеческих к демоническим и обратно, это похоже на иллюзию.

Демон нападает на Сохо. Вонзает когти в его бок.

Боль. Глаза Сохо закатываются. Его взгляд затуманивается. Весь его взор застилается красным. Его собственный крик достигает его ушей мгновением позже.

— _Гонхак!_

А затем когти пропадают. Сохо чувствует кровь, текущую из его бока, и боль притупляет его сознание, но он _может_ соображать. И он может видеть.

В метре от его тела, Гонхак стоит на коленях. Обнимает обмякшее тело демона.

Но, похоже, он выбрал свою человеческую форму, чтобы умереть.

Плечи Гонхака трясутся. Его руки обёрнуты вокруг тела демона, одна поддерживает его за шею, а другая лежит на талии. Из его спины торчит кинжал.

У него не идёт кровь. У демонов не идёт кровь. Его дыхание становится реже, секунды отделяют его от смерти.

— Гонхаки-хён, — голос демона так тих, что Сохо с трудом слышит его.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Гонхак.

— Спаси меня, птенец, — говорит он. После распадается на пепел.

Гонхак пустым взглядом смотрит на свои руки, покрытые серой пылью.

Сохо медленно подходит к нему, по пути находя свою потерянную биту. Он пытается стереть пепел с рук Гонхака, но он застревает в морщинках на его ладонях.

— Видишь? — Сохо пытается успокоить его. — Демоническая пыль. Люди не обращаются в пепел, когда умирают.

— Он был таким настоящим, хён, — говорит Гонхак, всё ещё смотря на свои руки. — И как он мог знать, каким был Хванун. Демоны не могут читать мысли.

— Может это одна из неизученных способностей, — пытается придумать объяснение Сохо.

Гонхак молчит.

— Гонхак. Я не хочу мешать твоему трауру, но у меня как минимум три раны, на которые надо взглянуть, и я голоден.

Младший, наконец, смотрит на него, и увидев кровь на футболке Сохо, сразу же подскакивает.

— Отлично, — ободряет Сохо. — Теперь стряхни пыль со своих штанов, и пойдем отсюда.

Деревья будто чувствуют их успех, и на обратном пути в лесу намного светлее. Может быть это из-за луны, сейчас светящей прямо на них, или из-за того, что демон забрал темноту с собой.

Гонхак всё ещё ничего не говорит, и Сохо не уверен, что ему делать. Они идут обратно в тишине на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга.

— Хочешь, чтобы я повёл? — спрашивает Сохо, когда они подходят к машине.

— Нет, я буду в порядке. Просто найди место, где можно поесть. Мой телефон сел.

Сохо делает, как он сказал. Он включает GPS и есть только одно место, работающее в час ночи, какая-то забегаловка под названием «Отдохни». И прежде чем он успевает понять, они уже сворачивают с шоссе на просёлочную дорогу.

— Она будет через восемьсот метров по правой стороне, — говорит Сохо.  
Гонхак хмурится, смотря в лобовое стекло.

— Это подсолнухи.

Это они. Гряды и гряды подсолнухов, цветущие, несмотря на сезон, словно на картине.

— Обычно они не цветут в позднюю осень, — говорит Сохо, зеркаля нахмуренное выражение лица Гонхака. — Это странно.

— Мир глупый, — красноречиво заключает Гонхак.

Поле подсолнухов заканчивается как раз около парковки забегаловки. На вывеске _«Отдохни»_ не работают правая половина буквы _«о»_ и буква _«т»_ целиком. Отлично.

Как и ожидалось, внутри нет других посетителей. Официантка пугается, когда они заходят внутрь, и потом жестом показывает им садиться за любой столик в зале. Сохо ведёт их к самому дальнему диванчику в углу у окна, выходящего на поле с подсолнухами.

У забегаловки эти одноразовые меню, которые также используются как сервировочные салфетки. Слеза скатывается из уголка глаза Сохо, живот урчит, а взгляд быстро пробегается по позициям в меню. Гонхак спокойной сидит, положив руки на колени. Сохо не уверен, читает ли он вообще меню.

— Могу я принести вам напитки? — спрашивает официантка, подойдя к ним. На её юбке жирные пятна.

Сохо перестаёт смотреть в меню.  
— Да, можно мне шоколадный коктейль? И э… — он смотрит на Гонхака, всё ещё сидящего с пустым взглядом. — И Орео коктейль, пожалуйста? Оба с собой, — заказывает Сохо за него.

Официантка кивает и уходит. Сохо водит пальцем по меню, в желании купить самую большую порцию главного блюда, но он не хочет заставлять Гонхака ждать дольше, чем необходимо.

Он протягивает руку и дотрагивается до плеча Гонхака. Гонхак напрягается под его прикосновением, но потом сразу же расслабляется.

— Он называл меня так. _Птенец_. А потом когда я вырос, он начал называть меня цыплёнок, а потом цыпа переросток. Боже, он был такой надоедой, — Гонхак давит ладонями на глаза.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Сохо. Он потирает руку Гонхака, немного стряхивая пепел. Официантка возвращается с их коктейлями.

— Я не хочу больше говорить об этом, — говорит Гонхак тихим голосом.

— Это нормально. Хочешь, чтобы я помолчал?

— Нет.

Сохо пододвигает Орео коктейль к лицу Гонхака. Гонхак морщит нос, но глоток делает.

— У меня завтра тест по физике, и учитывая состояние в котором я сейчас, скорей всего я пропущу его. Не важно. Я отправлю письмо своему профессору, и может быть она разрешит мне пересдать его. Если нет, то этот тест всё равно не особо важен, а за последний я получил семьдесят восемь баллов, что хорошо, как я думаю, — бессвязно говорит Сохо.

Брови Гонхака взлетают.  
— Чёрт, подожди. Тебя ранили, да? У меня есть аптечка в багажнике.

Сохо улыбается на это.

— Я в порядке. Порезы жжёт и я весь покрыт синяками, но я просто смою это всё в душе, когда приду домой, а потом лягу спать.

Гонхак не выглядит убеждённым.  
— Нам лучше поехать сейчас.

На обратном пути, Гонхак настаивает на том, чтобы включить плейлист Сохо. Яркие песни кажутся теперь немного насмешливыми, но Сохо пьёт свой коктейль без жалоб, и они довольно быстро подъезжают к его квартире.

Гонхак паркует машину и достаёт аптечку и идёт за Сохо к его двери.

— Я в порядке, парень, — говорит Сохо. — Тебе нужно пойти домой и отдохнуть.

— Я просто хочу осмотреть твои раны, — настаивает Гонхак.

— Я приму душ и вылью на них какой-нибудь антисептик, — Сохо заходит внутрь.

Гонхак не отстаёт от него.  
— Нельзя использовать медицинский спирт или перекись водорода на ранах, — ворчит он.

Сохо оборачивается.  
— Гонхак. Я в порядке. Я сам разберусь.

— Хён, пожалуйста, — Гонхак делает жалостливые глаза. — Дай мне позаботиться о тебе.

Сохо вздыхает и разувшись, идёт в комнату.  
— Ладно.

Гонхак пытается зайти вместе с ним в ванную. Сохо легонько отталкивает его.

— Нет, ты не пойдёшь в душ со мной. Просто поищи у меня в шкафу что-нибудь, что подойдёт тебе, и ты сможешь пойти туда, когда я закончу.

Гонхак хмурится.  
— У тебя есть мягкое и не ароматизированное мыло, которым можно промыть раны?

— Я просто использую шампунь, — Сохо заходит в ванную и закрывает дверь, прежде чем Гонхак сможет остановить его.

Вода шпарит и она вероятно на пару градусов слишком горячая, но теперь, когда у Сохо есть время чтобы расслабиться, он чувствует себя отвратительно. Будто в его ранах есть что-то, что он должен вытравить. Он хочет просто сесть и отключиться, но знание, что Гонхак снаружи, вынуждает его быстро принять душ и выйти.

Гонхак тоже быстро принимает душ — Сохо едва успевает высушиться и надеть штаны, когда Гонхак выходит из душа в облачке пара. Он идёт прямо к Сохо, садится рядом с ним и начинает осматривать его раны. Не говоря ни слова, он берёт мазь из аптечки и наносит её на порезы, а на совсем плохие накладывает повязки. Сохо сжимает простыни в руках готовясь к боли, но Гонхак настолько нежный, что он почти не чувствует его прикосновения.

— Спасибо, — говорит Сохо, когда Гонхак почти заканчивает.

Гонхак расправляет края повязки на его боку. Его руки немного огрубевшие и тёплые. Сохо интересно кажется ли ему или всё-таки пальцы Гонхака задерживаются на его коже дольше, чем необходимо.

— Я оставлю тебя, — говорит Гонхак и встаёт.

— Просто оставайся на ночь.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. К тому же я думал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты впустую тратил время. Но ты уже здесь, и сейчас пиздецки поздно, и я не хочу чтобы ты возвращался домой в одиночестве. И если бы я хотел чтобы ты ушёл, то зачем бы мне давать тебе сменную одежду.

Гонхак сомневается.

— Останься, — говорит Сохо.

Гонхак осторожными шагами возвращается к кровати. Сохо встаёт за дополнительным одеялом и отдает его ему. Он выключает свет и проскальзывает в кровать, в которой Гонхак уже расположился настолько близко к краю насколько возможно.

Сохо поглаживает спину Гонхака в течение нескольких минут, пока дыхание младшего не становится глубоким, а его собственные глаза не угрожают закрыться. Гонхак не придвигается во сне, поэтому Сохо сильнее закутывается в одеяло и отодвигается на другой край кровати. Его тело истощено и находится на грани отключки. Но сон не приходит долгое время.

***

Сохо просыпается, его мозг, словно онемел. Через несколько секунд до него доходит насколько сильно болит всё его тело, край повязки на боку немного отклеился. Со стоном, он приклеивает его обратно к своей коже, медленно момент, за моментом забывая свой сон.

Он распутывается из одеяла и кладёт руку на другую сторону кровати. Он один.

Вчерашние события возвращаются в его сознание. Подождите, Гонхак оставался на ночь.

Сохо хмурится на пустующее место рядом с собой. Он встаёт и заглядывает в ванную, в коридор. Никого нет дома. Забираясь обратно в кровать, он нюхает другую подушку просто, чтобы убедиться. Странно, она не пахнет Гонхаком и Сохо в этом уверен.

Он проверяет свой телефон. 16:48. Он никогда не спал так долго. Может быть, Гонхак ушёл рано утром и его запах выветрился за день.

Единственное уведомление на его телефоне это эмейл от его профессора по физики, которая говорит ему, что ничего страшного, что он не смог прийти на экзамен, потому что пересдача возможна. Он выдыхает с облегчением.

Но подождите, он не отправлял эмейл своему профессору. Сделал ли Гонхак это за него? Он знает пароль от телефона Сохо, и сделать такое в его стиле.

Он просматривает свои сообщения. Последнее пришедшее сообщение было от Гонхака, вчера вечером, рассказывающее о демоне и о том, что он приедет через час. Слово сувенир. После этого ничего.

Бросив телефон на кровать рядом с собой, Сохо встаёт и идёт в ванную. На его теле три повязки; самая большая на его боку, ещё одна на плече и последняя на спине.

Он отклеивает повязку на боку, чтобы посмотреть на рану. Там пять отметин, как и ожидалось, но…

Рана выглядит _старой_.

Они выглядят почти зажившими, тёмными и покрытыми корочкой. Сохо хмурится и проводит по ней пальцем.

Он останавливается.

Как будто на секунду на него находит неясность, головокружение — как смесь галлюцинаций, и что бы это ни было, что затуманило его зрение, когда он был в лесу прошлой ночью. Он быстро приклеивает повязку на место.

Его телефон вибрирует. Он быстрым шагом подходит к кровати и берёт его в руки. Там сообщение с неизвестного номера. Ссылка на сайт с новостями города находящегося в паре часов езды, с трудом припоминает Сохо. Он слишком заинтересован, чтобы удалить его, поэтому он открывает ссылку, надеясь, что там не что-то странное.

Загрузка занимает некоторое время. Сайт выглядит старым, но наверху написана определённо сегодняшняя дата. Заголовок вызывающий, и Сохо требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать то, о чём он говорит.

Подождите.

Нет.

Этого не может быть.

< _Ё Хванун, 19, Найден Мёртвым в Парке Подсолнухов._ >

  
Слышится стук в дверь.


End file.
